Taken Models List
Please put your username below in a header three, and list all your FCs in use and the character they're being used for. Users Jaye *Barbara Palvin (reserved - 19:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Scarlet Leithold (reserved - 19:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Natalie Dormer (reserved - 19:16, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Pyper America Smith (reserved - 01:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Colin Ford (reserved - 01:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kate Mara (reserved - 01:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Melina Martin (reserved - 01:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Lindsay Hansen (reserved - 01:17, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Katherine McNamara (Lillian Stark) Hecate *Frank Grillo (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Taraji P. Henson (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Margot Robbie (Reserved on 23:33, October 17, 2016 (UTC)) *Sebastian Stan (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Jai Courtney (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Deborah Ann Woll (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Beyoncé Knowles (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Idris Elba (Reserved on 01:01, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Kendall Jenner (Reserved on 01:33, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Alexander Ludwig (Reserved on 01:33, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Emeraude Toubia (Reserved on 01:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Dave Franco (Reserved on 01:52, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) Yang Xiao Long *Taissa Farmiga (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Daisy Ridley (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Barbara Dunkelman (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Yumi Lambert (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Karlie Kloss (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Gigi Hadid (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *John Boyega (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) *Adam Driver (reserved @ 01:05, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) Carn *Alex O'Loughlin Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Jack Harries Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Mason Cook Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Chris Young Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Blake Shelton Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Easton Corbin Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Hunter Hayes Reserved:01:57, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Brantley Gilbert Reserved:21:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Robbie Kay Reserved:21:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) *Kenton Duty Reserved:21:32, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Frost #Danielle Campbell - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Britt Robertson - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Claire Holt - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Hunter Parrish - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Liana Liberato - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Lily Collins - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Elle Fanning - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Odette Yustman/Annable - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Alex Pettyfer - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) #Georgie Henley - (Reserved: 23:37, October 19, 2016 (UTC)) Eurotrash Nerd * Debrah Scarlett (reserved 12:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) * Lena Meyer-Landrut (reserved 12:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Manolo *Do Kyungsoo (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Taehyung (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Jackson Wang (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Lee Taeyong (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Cody Christian (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Han Bin (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Im Jae Bum (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Junmyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Seungcheol (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Koo Junhoe (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ok Taecyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Mark Lee (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Youngjae (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) Category:OOC Category:Key Lists